snow's crying on christmas night
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Dalam sukacita malam natal, salju turun mengiringi gerak kaki melangkah. Di gereja tua itu, sebuah keputusan berat pun dibuat. /"Karena jika bersamaku … Hanji, mungkin semua impian kau akan musnah." [AU] For Levi Heichou birthday


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **Hajime Isayama**. This story is **mine**. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

 **snow's crying on christmas night**

* * *

Dalam sukacita malam natal, salju turun mengiringi gerak kaki melangkah. Di gereja tua itu, sebuah keputusan berat pun dibuat. /"Karena jika bersamaku … Hanji, mungkin semua impian kau akan musnah."

* * *

.

.

Salju turun dalam perjalanan Levi menuju gereja. Temponya tidak cepat, namun tetap saja membuat dingin. Beruntung mafela melingkar di lehernya. Melengkapi mantel tebal berwarna cokelat tua yang membungkus tubuh Levi dengan apik.

Tidak ada iringan badai. Hanya ada sepoi angin yang bertiup lembut menyambut perayaan natal esok hari. Langkah kaki Levi tetap stabil. Tidak dipercepat, tidak pula diperlambat. Di sisinya, Hanji melangkah dalam tempo yang sama. Dengan balutan busana sepadan seperti yang Levi pakai.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lebih. Jalanan sudah mulai lenggang. Keramaian tak lagi tampak. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang, atau beberapa pasangan kekasih saja yang masih berseliweran di jalanan.

Namun, tak mengindahkan situasi yang mulai sepi, kelap-kelip lampu natal tetap berpijar di sepanjang jalan. Pohon natal besar dengan berbagai hiasan terpampang di tengah-tengah kota. Di sampingnya, ada patung sinterklas berukuran raksasa.

Suasana sukacita menyambut natal seakan semakin terasa. Euforia yang meriah. Raut wajah semua orang seperti bahagia dengan perasaan yang membuncah. Apalagi kalau siang, pasti banyak orang yang mengantre, ingin mengabadikan momen dengan berfoto di sana. Berlomba-lomba mendapatkan _angle_ terbaik. Agar meraih komposisi cahaya yang pas, hingga menghasilkan sebuah foto yang memuaskan.

Tetapi karena malam, ditambah hujan salju—meskipun tak lebat, pohon natal besar di tengah-tengah kota itu hanya seperti pajangan. Orang-orang yang tak membawa payung lebih memilih berjalan di pinggiran toko, menatapnya sambil lewat, seraya mendengungkan decak kagum dan pujian. Yang membawa payung pun memilih tetap berjalan tanpa singgah dikarenakan suhu udara yang dingin.

Levi dan Hanji hanya saling membungkam. Tanpa ujar-ujar atau ekspresi gegap gempita. Tanpa tangan yang saling bersentuhan, apalagi bergandengan. Tanpa mimik keceriaan seperti milik orang-orang.

Kedua tangan Hanji dimasukkan ke dalam kantong mantel yang dia pakai. Sementara satu tangan Levi dipergunakan untuk memegang payung, sedang tangan satunya lagi disembunyikan ke dalam kantong mantel.

Ukuran payung yang besar membuat Levi dan Hanji tak perlu berjalan berdempetan. Masih bisa menyisakan interval kosong di tengah-tengah, yang kurang lebih berjarak satu jengkal.

Ternyata, durasi beberapa bulan tanpa komunikasi yang sengaja Hanji cipta, dapat mengubah persahabatan yang dulunya lengket bak amplop dan prangko—kini menjadi canggung.

"Seperti bukan kau saja," ujar Levi setelah belasan menit dilewati dalam keheningan.

Hanji tak langsung menjawab, tidak memberikan reaksi dan respons cepat tanggap seperti dia yang biasanya. Meski Hanji paham bahwa ujaran Levi itu ditujukan untuknya; untuk sikap yang biasanya ekspresif; untuk binar-binar mata yang biasanya dipenuhi mimpi; untuk nada suara menggebu dengan semangat yang tinggi. Nyatanya mulut Hanji masih tetap terdiam dengan langkah yang tenang.

Selang puluhan detik, Hanji memutar kepala sedikit, melirik Levi, kemudian memutar kepalanya lagi menatap jalanan di depan mata. Ada embusan napas yang keluar, sebelum kemudian sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir. "Manusia itu berubah, Levi," katanya seolah menegaskan bahwa kini dirinya memang telah berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

Sosok yang mungkin tak lagi Levi kenal, karena yang Levi tahu Hanji bukan tipikal perempuan pendiam.

Tanpa disadari, mendengar jawaban Hanji, cengkeraman Levi pada gagang payung itu menguat selama beberapa detik. Benar! Ini memang bukan Hanji. Sosok yang ada di sampingnya sekarang hanya manusia bertubuh Hanji, namun dengan roh dan jiwa yang berbeda. Levi tak kenal, sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Walau begitu, langkah kaki Levi dan Hanji tetap tercipta, tanpa halangan, menuju destinasi yang telah direncanakan.

.

.

Hujan salju pun reda beberapa meter lagi menuju gereja. Tetapi payung besar yang dipegang Levi tetap terbuka meneduhi kepala dua insan. Levi tak berniat menutup payungnya, Hanji juga tak peduli untuk melayangkan protes keberatan.

Di depan pintu gereja, Levi baru menutup payung, lalu kemudian melangkah masuk mengekor Hanji yang sudah berjalan terlebih dulu di depan.

Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Ruangan besar dengan deretan kursi-kursi kosong ini hanya menyebarkan sunyi. Namun memberikan situasi damai, dalam remang-remang lampu kekuningan yang bersinar. Kondisi begini tidak mengherankan. Ini adalah gereja tua. Lagi pula sudah jam dua belas malam.

Sepi memang situasi yang sengaja Hanji pilih. Hanji memilih kursi yang paling belakang—dekat pintu masuk, duduk di paling pojok, kaki disilangkan. Levi duduk di sampingnya, tak menyisakan jarak di tengah-tengah seperti saat tadi ketika berjalan payungan.

Hangat tubuh Hanji yang terbalut mantel merah itu, Levi bisa merasakannya. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Tarikan napas keduanya seirama. Sisa-sisa dingin hujan salju yang tadi dirasa perlahan mulai sirna.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Levi memulai percakapan, dalam ritme datar.

"Jangan terburu-buru …," Hanji terkekeh. Nada suaranya kini sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Levi menghela napas. Kalau suara Hanji begini, kalau ekspresi Hanji begini, Levi yakin suasana canggung benar-benar akan lenyap. Lagi pula, apa yang menyebabkan Hanji berubah? Levi bahkan tak tahu apa yang menjadi pemicunya.

Di gereja tua ini, tidak ada kemewahan yang tampak sama sekali oleh netra. Temaram lampu yang kekuningan. Kosen yang lapuk. Cat dinding warna putih yang sebagiannya telah mengelupas dimakan waktu. Kursi-kursi yang sedikit reyot tapi masih berguna untuk diduduki. Semuanya memancarkan kesederhanaan. Tetapi meski tua, gereja ini tetap bersih. Tidak ada sarang laba-laba di berbagai sudut dan atap-atap. Tidak ada lantai kotor dan debu-debu yang menghias kursi. Semuanya ada dalam kondisi rapi dan bersih.

Hanji mencipta peregangan dengan menyatukan kedua tangan yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas kepala. Karbon dioksida bersama uap air dihempaskan dari mulut keras-keras. Seperti membuang beban-beban, mencoba pasrah akan keadaan.

Levi bergeming melihat tindakan Hanji, tidak pula mengomentari.

"Kalau aku menikah … menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hanji tiba-tiba. Ada dentuman di dadanya yang tak bisa Hanji jelaskan. Debar-debar seperti menanti detik-detik kemunculan aurora. Tapi ... tidak! Debaran ini bahkan lebih dahsyat daripada melihat sinar aurora. Hanji tak mampu mendeskripsikannya, terlalu riuh. Ada perasaan takut yang menjalar. Jawaban macam apa yang kiranya akan Levi ujar. Jantungnya serasa akan melompat keluar. Beberapa kali Hanji menarik dan membuang napas diam-diam.

Lebih dari apa pun. Sebenarnya, sekarang Levi mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Hanji akan bergulir. Meski terkesan cuek dan sok tak peduli, Levi tahu selama ini Hanji menunggunya. Setia berada di sampingnya, menantikan hari di mana Levi akan mengungkapkan perasaan. Mengubah relasi persahabatan mereka menjadi pasangan.

Tapi, jika Hanji ingin sekarang, Levi tak mampu. Ini masih belum waktunya, Levi yakin. "Bagus!" respons Levi singkat, tanpa mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam apa maksud ucapan yang Hanji lontar.

Sesak. Serasa ada sesuatu yang menyumbat nadi. Pasokan oksigen seperti menipis secara mendadak. Rasanya, lebur sudah harapan Hanji untuk menjadi nyata suatu hari nanti. Hanji memang sudah memperkirakan bahwa mungkin jawaban Levi akan begini. Namun, tetap saja, rasanya masih sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Terlebih masalah emosi. "Hanya itu?" ungkap Hanji kecewa, namun tak dibuat terlalu kentara, karena diselingi sedikit kekehan sebagai sandiwara.

Tanpa Hanji tahu, tangan Levi yang berada di sisi kiri mengepal erat. Menahan gejolak rasa yang tak dapat Levi jelaskan. Urat-uratnya seketika menegang. Persendiannya pun terasa kebas. Tentu saja, Levi paham jawaban macam apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hanji dengar. Tapi, Levi tak mampu memenuhi. Berpura biasa dan baik-baik saja adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Levi lakukan.

Ini demi Hanji juga. Demi mimpi-mimpi fantastis Hanji. Demi planetarium yang ingin dibangunnya di tengah-tengah kota di masa depan. Demi observatorium untuk meneliti rasi bintang dan benda-benda langit lainnya. Demi cita-citanya menjadi antariksawati. Demi agar Hanji bisa pergi keluar angkasa, seperti yang selama ini selalu Hanji ungkapkan dengan antusias.

Meski orang-orang berkata impian Hanji hanya sebatas imajiner. Meski orang-orang merendahkan dan mengatai mimpi-mimpi Hanji terlalu tinggi dan sulit untuk dicerna logika. Namun, tak sekalipun Hanji putus semangat dan membuang mimpi yang dikatai orang hanya sebatas khayal itu. Jadi ... untuk semua alasan serta mimpi-mimpi Hanji, Levi tidak bisa egois.

Impian Hanji membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Bahkan, saat Levi memutuskan ikut tur bersama Hanji untuk melihat aurora borealis, Desember tahun lalu ke Tromso, Norwegia—Levi harus menabung dulu selama satu tahun penuh. Butuh biaya besar untuk membuat mimpi-mimpi Hanji menjadi kenyataan. Sedang Levi tidak sanggup untuk menyokong apalagi mengabulkan. Dia bukan pengusaha. Bukan pula anak dari keluarga kaya.

Walau Hanji tak meminta Levi melakukan itu semua. Tak meminta Levi untuk membangun mimpi-mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Namun, Levi berprinsip bahwa yang menjadi pasangan Hanji harus seseorang yang tidak hanya bisa menyemangati saja, tetapi juga dapat mencipta—mengabulkan mimpi-mimpi fantastis Hanji menjadi realitas. Dan, Levi bukan pilihan sebab dia bukan seseorang yang bisa mewujudkan mimpi.

Rotasi jarum jam di arloji milik Levi dan Hanji terdengar bising. Menjadi satu-satunya nada yang menumpas hening. Dalam gerakan lambat, di tengah ketidakrelaan yang dipaksakan, Levi mengangguk.

Kekehan pelan dari bibir Hanji pun kembali terdengar. Tanpa kontrol, setetes cairan di pelupuk mata juga ikut terlepas. Hanji sudah menahannya dari tadi sekali. Saat dimulainya perjalanan mereka, di bawah naungan payung dari hujan salju; payung yang dipegang Levi untuk melindungi kepala mereka berdua.

Hanji menggeser duduk, menatap Levi intens, lalu berhambur memeluknya. "Biarkan seperti ini untuk sementara," pintanya agar Levi tak berontak.

Levi bergeming, merasakan pelukan Hanji yang terlalu erat. Hangat tubuh Hanji seperti kafein yang membuat candu. Sentuhannya bagai nasi yang merupakan kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari. Lalu, aroma ini … sejak kapan Hanji memakai parfum? Bahkan untuk mandi saja, dulu ... Hanji sangat malas.

Ah, setelah beberapa bulan tak lagi melakukan komunikasi, rupanya sekarang Hanji memang telah berubah. Kening Levi berkerut.

.

.

Dalam sulit yang menyesakkan, Hanji menggigit bibir bagian dalam keras-keras. Beberapa tetes cairan bening di ujung mata meleleh lagi, terjun bebas, jatuh membasahi pipi tak terkendali.

Untuk Hanji, Levi ibarat sirius—bintang yang paling terang benderang. Menjadi benda langit yang memiliki cahaya paling bersinar di antara bintang-bintang lainnya, dalam kelamnya langit malam.

Maka ... bagi Levi, Hanji adalah lazuardi yang menggantung di angkasa; keindahannya tak terlukiskan, hanya dengan memandangnya saja sudah mampu mendamaikan.

Hanji melepas pelukan dan menatap Levi lamat-lamat. "Kalau kau bilang bagus—" jejak airmata diseka pelan-pelan, "—dengan begitu aku yakin akan menerima lamaran Erwin," lanjutnya diakhiri sebuah senyuman tipis.

Ah, Levi sudah tahu, pasti ini maksudnya.

Seseorang telah melamar Hanji. Karenanya, perempuan berkacamata itu menanyakan tentang bagaimana jika dirinya menikah.

Erwin adalah lelaki muda mapan dan mandiri. Dia orang yang tegas, tapi arif dan bijaksana. Erwin juga disegani oleh para kompetitor di dunia bisnis. Dia pun dihormati oleh para pegawainya. Selain itu, kepribadian Erwin juga baik, dan dia sangat mendukung impian Hanji.

Levi pernah bertemu dengan Erwin dua kali. Selama dua pertemuan itu pula, Levi tidak pernah dibuat kecewa oleh sikap-sikap Erwin.

Hanji pertama kali mengenal Erwin ketika dia pergi sendirian ke Victoria, Australia, dalam perjalanan melihat aurora australis. Hanji adalah penikmat dan pengagum aurora. Jadi, dia sering pergi ke belahan bumi utara dan selatan hanya untuk melihat dan menikmati secara langsung fenomena alam yang membentuk kombinasi warna-warni indah yang bergerak dan menari-nari di langit malam.

Bila lelaki itu adalah Erwin ... tidak apa, mungkin Levi bisa rela.

Jika Hanji layaknya ombak lautan yang tak pernah statis. Maka, Levi rela menjadi hamparan pasir. Terbasuh deburan ombak yang bersahutan, namun tetap diam di tempat dan tak beranjak pergi, meski terkikis.

"Kita bahkan baru sekali pergi melihat aurora bersama-sama." Ada nada getir yang tertangkap telinga. "Tapi, terima kasih ... Levi, untuk segalanya. Untuk selalu menemaniku memandang bintang-bintang di langit ketika malam. Pergi ke planetarium yang ada di berbagai kota, juga ... untuk keberadaan kau yang selalu ada untukku," ucap Hanji dengan resonansi yang khas. "Sebenarnya ... masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu. Tapi mungkin ini sudah akhirnya." Hanji memaksakan seulas senyum.

Levi tak menyahut. Dia hanya merasakan debaran di jantungnya yang secepat kilat cahaya. Mau merespons pun, Levi ragu karena dia tak ingin suasana menjadi melankolis, yang jatuhnya akan menjadi dramatis.

Hanji pun bangkit dari kursi dalam gerakan pelan.

Saat sosok Hanji melewati Levi yang masih terduduk di kursi, Levi menggerakkan tangannya dan hampir saja menggenggam lengan Hanji. Namun, gerakan tersebut segera terhenti sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuhnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh! Levi tidak boleh begini. Levi harus rela melepas Hanji pada Erwin—yang Levi yakin jauh lebih baik darinya.

.

.

Hanji mulai mencipta langkah kecil-kecil tanpa suara. Dengan berat kaki itu dia paksa untuk melangkah.

Kalau saja Levi bilang untuk berhenti, Hanji akan melakukannya. Kalau saja Levi bilang jangan terima lamaran Erwin, Hanji juga akan menurutinya. Namun, Levi tidak bilang apa-apa. Bahkan Levi tak mengatakan 'sama-sama' atas ucapan terima kasih Hanji yang setulus jiwa.

Levi hanya bungkam dan membiarkannya pergi. Mungkin, Levi memang tak keberatan jika Hanji menikah dengan orang lain. Mungkin, Levi memang tak mempunyai perasaan apa pun kepadanya, selain sayang dalam arti sahabat.

.

.

Bagi Levi, sebenarnya ini berat. Maksud hati ingin berlari layaknya kuda pacu yang siap tempur di medan perang. Tapi nyali hanya mampu menapak satu dua langkah seperti siput yang tak siap bertanding.

Ketika menoleh, punggung Hanji tak lagi terlihat. Bayangannya telah menghilang di balik pintu gereja yang kembali tertutup, dalam sunyi.

Levi memandang pintu itu dengan gamang, berharap semoga keputusannya tidak salah. Semoga tidak akan ada penyesalan dikemudian hari. "Karena jika bersamaku … Hanji, mungkin semua impian kau akan musnah."

Sebab, lebih baik Levi kehilangan Hanji, daripada Hanji yang harus kehilangan mimpi-mimpi.

.

.

 **[ end ]**

.

.

 **a/n** : fik spesial untuk levi heichou birthday—my second husband /kisssssss


End file.
